The Texas Love Story
by TheRomanceFreak
Summary: Maya moves to Texas and meet the country boy Lucas Friar and his family. Maya finds him quite handsome but she is dating Joshua Matthews who is back in New York with Riley and Farkle. Lucas' little sister Becca likes the idea of Maya and Lucas together and sees how flirty they are so she makes it her goal to get them together.


**Hey guys so i am back and yes i know that my last story was a total let down because i did not actually have a plot or a story line but all that is going to change because this new story is a Lucaya story. Best of all i have my full heart into it since right now i am feeling myself since i am happy.**

 **So here are the changes i made to my version**

 **-Maya moved to Texas with Shawn and Katy**

 **-Riley, Farkle, and Josh (Yes josh is included) are in New York**

 **-Maya, Lucas, Zay, Smackle are in Texas**

 **-They are all sophmores**

 **-Josh and Riley are twins**

 **-Maya lives in Austin, Texas in a big house next to...TBD ;)**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy**

* * *

Maya was looking inside her closet full of clothes as she sighed. She just wasn't used to living in this house even though she got the best room, not to mention with a balcony and a walk in closet and a small closet for her art supplies and a bathroom attached to her bedroom. Another thing she wasn't used to was living so far from Riley and Farkle. After all Texas was far from New York. She missed them so much.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring.

"Peaches!" someone shrieked from the other side of the phone line.

"Hey Riles. Jeez you sound like you haven't seen me in years." Maya said chuckling lightly

"Really, I haven't seen you since 2 weeks ago and 3 days. That's a long time for me."

"Yes i guess it is. So how is everything back there in New York?" Maya asked

"Well... Sad i guess without you. And well... Farkle went on a date with slutty Melanie." Riley said sadly

"Pumpkin why did you not tell me. Why don't you tell him how this makes you feel." Maya suggested

"Nah i can't do that Maya you know me."

"Fine then i'll do it myself."

"Oh hell no you won't."

"Well you decide yourself or else i tell him about your feelings." Maya warned

"Fine. Anyways i have to go. Mom is calling me to go down to the bakery and help out since katy can't anymore." Riley said

"Okay but take care of yourself sweetie."

"You too Peaches."

Maya then walked over to her closet and finally decided on a black skater skirt with a nice maroon colored tank top and a black jacket with her white converse and her curls tossed carefree.

* * *

At the house next door it was all a buzz. Since after all they were hosting a big dinner.

"Lucas?" 7 year old Rebecca asked as she peeked her head inside her older brothers room

"Yea?" Lucas said as he had finished putting on his polo shirt and dark denim jeans

"Dad wants you downstairs to help bring the food to the table."

"Okay i'll be down in a minute." Lucas responded to his little sister

Lucas wondered who was going to be coming since it was for a few of the Friar Family friends. His family was quite different from the rest of the families in his neighborhood. His dad was the chef of the family and owning 2 bakeries in Austin, Texas while his mom being the doctor of the family and the one who spent most of her time in offices. And his little sister Rebecca. She had never been the one to play with barbies or any type of plush toys. She was the builder of the family and she designed and built most of the new furniture. At seven years old her skills were really well developed for she learned to used a welding torch at the age of 5 and she was already using hammers and saws and when she once smashed her hand with a hammer when she was 4 she did not cry... At all. Lucas himself well he was an athlete and not just the regular one he was the all star athlete who won every time and what no one knew about him except for his friends Zay and Smackle along with his family was that he loved and knew how to bake as well as his father did.

Slowly Lucas made his way down the stairs to help his dad set up the table. His dad was cheerfully humming as he began to set up the dinner.

Rebecca bounced her way down the stairs with sawdust on her arms.

"Becca go wash your hands please" Emilio Friar said without looking up because he knew his daughter. " And Lucas help me bring out the ham and get the cake out from the fridge."

Both young Friars' went up to do their assigned task.

"Hey dad who is coming to the dinner?" Lucas asked

"Well, my workers at the bakery here in the town which are just 3 with their families and 2 of your mothers colleagues with their families so in total about 11 people." Emilio said

"I thought you only had 2 workers at the bakery since its small." Lucas said thoughtfully

"Yes but i hired this woman named Katy Hunter and she is coming here with her daughter and husband. Speaking of which i think that their daughter is going to be attending your school this fall and is in your grade and they are actually the neighbors.

Lucas actually knew about the teenage girl since after all his balcony and room were right across from hers but all he had seen was a short girl about 5'1 and with curly blonde hair. But little did he know that this was a girl he would son be chasing.

* * *

"So explain to me again why we are going to the neighbors house for dinner?" Maya questioned her mom as they walked their way to the neighbors house.

"Well he's my new boss at the bakery and he invited all of us to his family dinner which was nice of him since we are new to the neighbors and he wanted us to meet new people since we are new to this city." Katy explained

"Oh ok...I guess." Maya said

"Don't worry Maya plus i hear that they have a boy your age there." Katy said winking

"Mom." Maya groaned "I told you i already have Josh"

"Maya." Shawn said disapprovingly "I already told you that i don't think that your relationship with Josh will last and i think that you shouldn't even have started to date him in the first place."

Shawn may be best friends with Cory but he outright hated Josh. He had been cool with Josh before he had started to date Maya. Shawn just couldn't get the idea that an 18 year old hormonal kid could be dating his 15 year old perfect princess.

"Shawn you know that i very much love Josh."

"Maya you know very much that i disapprove of that...that...indecent horny boy." Shawn said stuttering over the right words.

Katy just looked at the two people in front of her since she had heard this argument over 100 times in the last 2 weeks. Sighing, Katy made her way towards the porch to ring the doorbell.

Looking at Katy, Shawn and Maya both scrambled after Katy to catch up with her.

* * *

The doorbell rang a minute or two after six in the afternoon.

"Ill get it." Rebecca exclaimed as she hopped off the couch and scrambled to go get the door.

"Lucas, honey please put the puppy outside because he's not very good with strangers." Lucas' mom, Rocio said as she walked down the stairs to greet the guests

Lucas went to go put the dog in the backyard. Well, tried is more like it because...It's not that he couldn't do it except the pup was too energetic and stubborn to go outside. Lucas guessed he looked like he was struggling because he saw a shadow approach him.

"Umm...Do you need any help with that?" Asked a pretty girl he guessed was about his age with beautiful blonde curls and electrifying blue eyes. Lucas also noticed that she was remarkably shorter than him.

"No no i can handle him." Lucas said a little sheepish.

"Are you sure? Because the puppy just escaped from you." The girl said suppressing a laugh as Lucas noticed that the puppy was gone.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucas said as he groaned and stood up.

"If you want i can help you get him outside." The girl offered

"No thanks i think i can manage."

"Umm...If you can manage then i think you would have noticed that he is right on top of the stairs." The girl said giggling at his foolishness.

"Okay so maybe im not the greatest at getting puppies outside." Lucas said laughing along

"Here, let me help." The girl said laughing.

The girl with the unknown name took a few steps up the stairs and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. The young husky pup looked right back at her cocking his head at her curiously. She then whistled at him and patted both of her thighs with her hands motioning the pup towards her. The puppy did not move...not an inch.

The girl then shrugged and walked away like it was nothing but she gave Lucas a look saying _Wait for it_...

Suddenly the puppy not being able to take the rejection took off towards the girl in a jog. The girl as if knowing that this would happen knelt down and petted the young pup once he had reached her and picked him up then walked towards Lucas and said to him. "Open the door"

Lucas obeyed and opened the door. The girl then set the pup outside and told him good boy and said to him "Stay" then walked back inside and shut the door.

"What?" The girl said as she looked at Lucas with his jaw slightly ajar

"Bu...how...no...It's just no one except my little sister has ever gotten him outside that easily." Lucas said in disbelief.

"You see the trick is to get them outside gently not forcing them." The girl told him.

"I'm Lucas." Lucas said as he extended him arm to shake hers

"I'm Maya. Maya Hart." Maya said as she shook his hand

"So i take it you're the new neighbors." Lucas said

"Yea actually we just moved here." Maya said

"From where?" Lucas asked

"New York."

"Ahh so you're a city girl." Lucas said chuckling

"And you're a country boy." Maya shot back laughing

"I can already tell you're going to be that one person who comes up with all the new nicknames." Lucas said smirking a little

"You betcha." Maya said laughing

* * *

The rest of the dinner went along pretty smoothly Maya thought. She had fun with the young girl named Rebecca most of all. She was quite interesting plus she was the only other kid she could talk to besides the other guy named Lucas. Plus turns out the family friends of the Friar's had no kids.

"So you're like the engineer of the family huh." Maya said

"Yea i guess you could say that. I designed my entire bedroom and my older brother's too. And right now i am currently designing my parents." Rebecca said smiling as the girls were playing with the young husky outside.

"So are you single or like did you leave a boyfriend behind in New York?" Rebecca asked casually because she had noticed the interaction between her brother and the new neighbor.

"No actually i did leave a boyfriend behind in New York." Maya said smiling. "His name is Josh and he is the twin brother of my best friend Riley."

"Oh well i have a feeling that you will have to tell a lot of boys that when you start school in 2 weeks." Rebecca said

"Why?"

"Oh come on Maya i may be seven years old but i'm not stupid. You're freaking gorgeous and trust me all the guys that are single will be after you since Missy is taken and so are all of the cheerleader." Rebecca said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Well then they can forget about me too. Cause i am not going to dump my boyfriend." Maya said chuckling.

"Hey Maya you're parents said that it's time for you to go home." Lucas said peeking his head outside.

"Awww but i don't want her to leave." Becca said pouting.

"Don't worry becca i live right next door i can visit you any time." Maya assured standing up

"Okay." She said agreeing

"Bye Becca, Bye Lucas." Maya said walking out the door towards her parents.

"Bye" both of the siblings said

* * *

"Soooooo i see that you and that young man are getting very cozy." Katy said teasing her 15-year-old daughter

"Mom" Maya groaned

"Well i certainly like this boy better than...That pervert." Shawn said making a disgusted face when he was about to say Josh's name.

"Shawn. I know you hate Josh but i love him. And mom, the boy has a name too, his name is Lucas and we barely met each other and we're probably just gonna be friends or not even." Maya said explaining both things to her two parents.

"Alright babygirl whatever you say." Katy said chuckling as she unlocked the front door to the new house.

"Alright well i'm going to go to my room and Shawn?" Maya said

"Yea"

"Don't keep saying anything about Josh because i love him...A lot and i will keep dating him." Maya said

"But you know i hate the boy!" Shawn exclaimed

"No buts. Goodnight people." Maya said walking up the stairs to the room.

"But..." Shawn said

"Nope not dealing with it tonight." Maya said chuckling

Maya just laughed at her step-fathers antics as she trudged up the stairs and walked into her new room. But lets be real for a second, Maya felt strange since her puppy encounter with Lucas. She was just not ready to admit to herself that he was rather good looking. She had Josh and she was going to make her new long distance relationship work.

Suddenly her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id and what it read

 _Joshua Boing Matthews :)_

* * *

 **Annnnnddddd that's a wrap for my first chapter. I really hope you guys like this story and let me give you a little background on this Texas story. Riley, Farkle and Josh will be included in my story eventually because right now they will mostly use texts and phone calls and facetime to communicate. Smarkle will not happen because it will be Zayadora instead and they will be in Texas. Joshaya rivals with Lucaya and Riarkle is also endgame. Missy and Charlie will be included occasionally in this but they are friends or Lucas, Zay, Maya, and Smackle. Josh may end up with an OC of mine that i have up my sleeve. Lucas' sister, Rebecca will be a medium sized part in this story since she is the matchmaker that helps get Lucaya together but she is only 7 years old so she will not have a boyfriend.**

 **Anyways i hope you like this story. So Please please please review and if you have any suggestions. Any at all please tell me and i will see how they can work their way into this new Lucaya story. ;)**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
